


Not so Lucky in Love

by NotAnAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAssassin/pseuds/NotAnAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Shaun's "boyfriend" left him after their first time having sex he was feeling pretty down. he was just having shit luck with love lately, so you know what? He was just gonna go to the bar down the street, get drunk and find somebody to shag with... that bartender looked pretty hot... SLASH, yaoi, M/M whatever. fairly graphic sex scene in here so if your not 18 or over please dont read. even though i know y'all dont care and you will read it anyway, i feel obligated to say that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This very porny one-shot has been brought to you by the letter A; for animals, arithmetic, alcohol... mostly alcohol.

God, Shaun had just been having the WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE. God must hate him or something.

“Yes.” he thought “that’s it, God or Zeus or SOMETHING, whatever Powers that may or may not be, HATES me.”

He sat in a little café across from an outlet mall and just watched people mill about while he sipped his tea which, in his modest opinion, was horrible; weak and had too much sugar. But that wasn’t it, oh no, Shaun’s day was not steadily going down the metaphorical toilet because of tea. There were far worse reasons than that.

That morning the sun had been streaming in through the window, warm and golden, splashing comforting heat across his bare chest and directly over his closed eyelids. 

“Bloody sun, fuck off” he muttered groggily and buried his face into the pillow. 

Shaun woke slowly, feeling as if he were on a cloud; head foggy with lingering dreams, and distant sounds of the city street filtering in from outside his window and six stories down. 

Shaun stretched languidly, face still turned into his pillow and arm reaching over to rest on…… the…. air? 

He was now fully and quite instantly awake. He could have sworn there was supposed to be a person there. His head shot up from his pillow and he fumbled on the nightstand for his glasses. He looked over to the seemingly vacant side of the bed. The duvet had been pulled back messily and left to pool near the foot of the bed, leaving the cream colored sheet exposed. He laid his hand on it. It was cold. 

He moved over to lean fully on the unoccupied half of the bed, flopping over the side and fumbling to reach his pants, which had been hastily discarded a good distance away the night before. Now, pants in hand, with almost his entire upper torso over the side of the mattress, he dug through his front pockets to find his phone. Upon feeling smooth plastic he yanked the device unceremoniously from the confines of the fabric, leaving the pocket turned inside out, and flicked the screen to life. Three new text messages and five missed calls, all with corresponding voicemail. Well shit. He checked the time.

9:00

He was SO late. Like almost two hours late.

He noticed the alert telling him that he had missed his alarm and it had shut itself off.

‘No shit. Thank you.’

He went to the texts first, pulling himself back up to sit fully on the bed.

Upon reading the first he practically wanted to throw the phone across the room.

‘Hey babe-

I don’t think it’s really working out between us. I think we should see other people.

-Chad’

“fan-bloody-tastic” he mumbled to himself. He had been having SHIT luck with love lately. He had been dating this guy Chad for around two and a half months now and last night they had shagged for the first time, and what does the bastard do? He fucking leaves him! He even had the nerve to call him ‘babe’. Looking back now he was a little disappointed in himself for not having seen this coming. I mean, Chad was a douche. He practically flirted with everything that moved and you know what? He was a crappy boyfriend anyway. The asshole probably didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. And to boot his name was Chad! I mean who in their right mind names their child Chad for Christ sake?! And what was it even short for? Chadrick? Good riddance to him really, Shaun was better off without him... but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel pretty damn hurt right now. I mean who shags someone once and then just leaves? He probably decided that Shaun wasn’t going to put out much and the sex wasn’t that good anyway…. He felt so used. How could consensual sex make him feel so violated? 

You know what, he was going to call that asshole and give him a piece of his mind!

He went into contacts and scrolled down to the Cs… 

C…

Ch…

of course... he had deleted his number from Shaun’s phone…

he didn’t even try just replying to the earlier text, no doubt it would be blocked. Chad wasn’t _that_ stupid.

But whatever! Chad wasn’t some great fuck either. Shaun was not going to be a girl about this! As a matter of fact, while he was here he went to his pictures and deleted all the ones of Chad. He was drunk in all of them anyway.

Now then…

The next two texts were from Malik. 

‘Hey man, you plannin’ on coming in to work ever?’

‘Uh, dude seriously, where the fuck are you? You’re not passed out in a ditch or something are you? Haven’t heard from you since Friday night after drinks. Text me.’

Shaun sighed. He shouldn’t even bother. He really shouldn’t. He was already so late…

“Uhg. Fuck me.”

‘Hey, just running late. Be there in a few.’

Send.

He pressed the button on the top of the phone making the screen go dark. He wasn’t even going to check the missed calls and voicemail, he knew they were from Malik or Becca and then maybe one from his boss…

Shaun grumbled incoherently and dragged himself out of bed. He dressed hurriedly, shoving an untoasted pop tart in his mouth as he was walking out the door.

\-----

Well he went in to work and then wished he had just called in sick. As soon as he had walked in through the door he’d gotten called into his supervisor’s office. God Warren Vidic was a DICK. Long story short he had gotten thoroughly chewed out. there were several moments during that “conversation” where he genuinely thought he was about to be murdered with a letter opener, and had only hoped to god that there would be witnesses. But he supposed he kind of deserved it. He had been two hours late after all. He was lucky he didn’t get fired really.

And now here he was, around four thirty or thereabouts, sitting in a little café and drinking shitty tea.

God, he really needed to get laid. I mean yes he had just gotten some last night from Chad-the-Asshole and it’s not like he really made it a point to just go out and have sex, but… it was… these were extenuating circumstances, dammit! He just really needed to get the last several hours out of his head for a little while. After a last sip of the too-sweet tea he threw the whole paper cup in the trash and trudged home. He was gonna take some sleeping pills and hopefully knock himself out for a couple of hours then he was going to head to the bar at the end of the street, get drunk and find someone to shag with.

\----

All in all Desmond was having a pretty good day… well night. Everything had been easy going tonight. Simple drinks, agreeable costumers, and so far there had been NO drunken bar fights. But hey it was only eleven, the night was still young; but then again it was Monday, not exactly a day people went out to get drunk. 

The bar was dimly lit and the music thumped; a little too loudly in Desmond’s modest opinion. He liked working here for the most part. It wasn’t a traditional bar but it wasn’t really a club either, it sat somewhere comfortably in between the two and all in all it seemed to work out nicely. It even dipped a little into sophisticated, requiring the bartenders to wear black pants and a white dress shirt. Keepin’ it classy.

He was cleaning out a few glasses and humming to the obnoxious pop boy band song thumping through the speakers when a man walked through the front door. In a dress shirt and sweater vest, he was not exactly dressed to be here but, nevertheless, he plopped down at the end of the bar looking quite disgruntled if not miserable. Desmond guessed... hmmm… bad break up. Possibly mixed in with a little work-related troubles. Desmond was usually pretty good at guessing, it’s one of the things bartenders do after all, along with being good listeners and mixing some kick-ass martinis. Speaking of martinis, this man looked like he could seriously use a drink, but as he had so far done nothing in ways of getting the bartenders attention, Desmond took pity on him.

\----

Well Shaun hadn’t really been expecting to be asleep so long; it was already past ten thirty by the time he woke! But then again he had taken sleeping pills… given that fact he really probably should have been out still. But whatever, he was here now. Granted still in his work clothes but here nonetheless. He went over to the least crowded spot at the very end of the bar. 

Now that he was here… he was kind of nervous. I mean one night stands weren’t really his forte, how did one go about this kind of thing? First things first, he was going to have to be at least a little drunk, he was not going to do this without a drink or two in him. He glanced up at the bartender… he looked sort of busy. Maybe he would just wait for a few minutes and then… he looked down at his hands, continuing this line of thought before a drink was placed in front of him with a soft ‘clink’, barely heard over the music.

He looked up in surprise and before him sat …. some kind of caramel colored liquid in a short little glass with some ice. 

“scotch on the rocks” came a voice from above him.

He looked up in time to see the bartender turn away and go back to the more crowded area of the bar.

“um, I didn’t order this” 

He turned back slightly and winked at Shaun.

“on the house.”

Oh, well. If it was… ‘on the house’… He really shouldn’t be doing this. Shaun couldn’t hold his liquor for shit. Sure, most Fridays he went out with Malik and Becca for some drinks but that was just like… half a light beer and some ginger ale! He couldn’t hold REAL liquor. He fancied himself a tea drinker really…

He held the glass and took a hesitant sip.

The stuff was like fire and it burned a blazing trail down his throat! He sputtered and coughed as the liquid smoldered down into his belly and a soft heat bloomed in his chest.

It… wasn’t bad.

He took a few more sips. Then more. Then some swallows and before he knew it he was down to the ice. He called the bartender over and ordered another. This stuff was pretty good once you got used to it. It made him feel all… light. He giggled at that. He was all light and airy, and for whatever reason that was absolutely /hilarious/. He knew that it really shouldn’t be but it just… WAS right now. Vaguely he noted that the bar was beginning to clear out. was it that late already? Shitfuck! He still wanted to shag somebody! Then suddenly someone was in his face. The bartender.

“Hey, we’re gonna close up early, buddy.” He said

Shaun regarded him for a moment. His hair was dark and cropped short. His skin was the kind of sun-kissed tan that you could only get from being born that way. He smelled like spice and musk and his eyes were this gorgeous dark honey color…

He would do.

And so, having forgotten about his unease somewhere between that first drink and now, he reached forward, grabbed the man behind the neck and crushed their lips together.

\---- 

It looked as if the bar would clear out early tonight, and even thought it was only about 12:20 he knew that his boss wouldn’t have any problem with him closing up a little early, as it was Monday, if nobody else was gonna come in, and now, as a regular drunkard stumbled out the door after being cut-off, it was just him and the ginger haired guy at the end of the dim bar.

‘Ginger haired _British_ guy’ his brain supplied.

British.

That was so hot.

It only served to remind him that he hadn’t gotten any in, like, FOREVER.

…

Okay well maybe not forever but it had been, like…

GOD. Like a full WEEK.

He was a _man_ dammit! He had needs!

Aaaaauuurrrhhh. Well… not something to be dwelling on right now. Technically he was still working. For like… five more minutes. He strolled over to the ginger haired guy and leaned in close to be heard over the still pulsing music.

“Hey, we’re gonna close up early buddy.” 

The guy just looked at him kind of dazedly for a moment until Desmond thought that he might throw up on him and almost backed away then suddenly the guy reached out to him and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together and practically trying to devour his face.

Well shit. When life gives you lemons and all that…

Desmond reciprocated easily; twining his fingers in the other mans spiked ginger hair. He ran his tongue along the others lips, seeking entrance that was granted almost immediately. Guess hot British guy wanted to get laid too. 

The other man accepted Shaun’s kiss, taking it in stride and never missing a beat. When he pulled back slightly a small disappointed whine escaped Shaun’s lips. He was still close enough to his face for their now panting breath to mingle hotly between them. The man lifted his hand slightly and glanced at the watch on his wrist.

“I’ll be out in three minutes. Will you wait?”

Shaun nodded mutely. God, his eyes. They were beautiful. Deep and rich and flecked with practically luminescent gold. They made his drunken brain dizzy.

“Names Desmond, by the way.”

“Shaun” it was barely above a whisper, voice breathless, he was surprised Desmond had actually heard it. His breath hitched when the other man leaned closer to him, lips barely touching, more a brush of warm, soft flesh than a kiss really; then he pushed off of the bar and turned to go, grabbing a wash rag from the smooth wood surface and flinging it casually over his shoulder. 

“Be right back.”

He pressed a button on a small black box on the wall, apparently for the speakers as the room suddenly went quiet, before disappearing through a door marked ‘employees only’.

Shaun waited anxiously for Desmond to return from the back room, fidgeting atop his squeaky stool which was practically deafening in the newly silent bar. He emerged through the door, no longer dressed in the white dress shirt and black pants that Shaun assumed were his work uniform. He now wore blue jeans and a white hoodie, unzipped over a black t-shirt, and damn did it look good on him. He came around the bar and when Shaun turned to look up at him he was greeted with a hot kiss and by the time Desmond pulled back Shaun was dizzy again, practically panting for air. Desmond rested one hand on the bar and the other on the wall behind Shaun, effectively trapping him in the small space.

“So, your place or mine?” he asked huskily, leaning down to brush his kiss swollen lips over Shaun’s jaw and up to his ear, nipping at the lobe playfully.

“M-mines probably closer,” Shaun stammered “the apartment building at the end of the street.”

“Well, let’s go then.” He grabbed Shaun by the front of his grey sweater vest and hauled him off the bar stool before leading the way to the door, once there he released Shaun and pushed through into the cool night air to where his baby sat parked out front of the establishment, waiting for him by the curb. She was a sleek black Suzuki gsxr 600. He had bought her from a guy for pretty cheap and fixed her up. She was his pride and joy. He sat astride the bike, putting the key in the ignition and felt her rumble to life between his denim clad thighs. He looked to the side walk where Shaun stood, now looking slightly anxious, his expression clearly stating ‘oh god, you can’t be serious.’ 

“Oh come on, it’s just down the street. It’ll take, like, a minute. Thirty seconds if I go really fast.” At that the other’s eyes widened slightly. That was clearly not what he had wanted to hear and he actually took a small step back. 

“Aaaww whatsammader, you scared? It’s okay, Dessys here to protect you.” He crooned and stretched his arms open wide, as if for a hug.

“oh, shut up. I’ll get on the damn thing when I’m good and bloody ready.”

Ooooh, kitty has claws. Obviously he was still sober enough to be sassy. Or maybe the idea of going almost 60 mph with nothing between your body and the hot asphalt but two wheels and some metal was just a sobering thought. 

“Well, alright. But if you don’t get on soon you’re gonna miss out on all _this_.” He gestured to himself, hooking his thumbs under the hem of his black t-shirt, lifting it just enough to reveal mocha colored skin and defined abdominal muscles. Shaun’s face then turned what Desmond thought to be quite a lovely shade of red and he swallowed thickly, stumbling forward mumbling something unintelligible. 

He glanced at Desmond nervously for a moment before cautiously straddling the back of the bike and locking his arms around Desmond’s waist. He really had to sit quite close to him as the bike didn’t really seem to be meant for two people. He quickly shoved that thought away before he could freak out about it. 

Moments later the sleek black bike was away from the curb and roaring down the street (remember kids, always wear your helmets). Because Shaun was a first-timer Desmond figured he’d have a little fun, weaving expertly through big black businessmen’s cars and taxis driving home some people too inebriated to get behind the wheel. He was laying on the speed, going at least twenty miles over the limit, but too distracted by Shaun’s arms tightening around his waist and his face burying into his back to care. The whole ride lasted about half a minute, just to the end of the lengthy street. Desmond pulled up to the curb, just in front of a red brick apartment building. As he pulled the keys from the ignition he was almost sorry that the ride was so short, this line of thinking changed quickly, however, when a pair of soft, eager lips began kissing up his neck. For a moment he allowed himself the pleasure of cool night air against heated moist flesh, but all too quickly the lips pulled away from his skin and Shaun was practically dragging him off of the bike and toward the door.

Shaun waited for the elevator for all of two seconds before deciding that the stairs would be faster than the old crappy elevator anyway and made a beeline for the door, still dragging Desmond by the arm. The pair practically ran up the stairs and were breathless and panting by the time they reached the sixth floor. They made their way down the hall to Shaun’s apartment and he fumbled to get his key into the lock. He turned to look at Desmond for the first time since they had entered the building.

His eyes were positively _hungry_ , reminding Shaun of a predator. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Shaun’s impatiently and turning the key in the lock was now a task that required higher brain function than Shaun was currently capable of. Desmond took them from him and turned them smoothly then shoved the door open and pushed Shaun through. 

Once inside Desmond kicked the door closed with his foot and had the other man against the nearest wall in seconds, breaking the kiss only to latch on to his neck, nipping and biting at the flesh before lapping at it soothingly. 

Shaun was practically _melting_. He raised his hands to the hem of Desmond’s black t-shirt, having long since dropped the keys onto the floor, not concerned with their well-being, and pushed under the dark material and up, roving his fingers over the hard muscled abdominals on the other man’s belly. He slid down, causing Desmond’s mouth to become detached from the skin of his neck, where blood was pooling quickly, forming a large red mark. Shaun was at Desmond’s waist, clumsily trying to undo his belt buckle.

“Whoa. Hey there.” Desmond said quietly, taking Shaun’s chin into his hand and tilting his head up to look at him.

“God, so overeager aren’t you? Well are you going to take me to a bed first or are we seriously doing this in the entryway?”

Desmond looked down on him with a bemused smirk as he seemed to be seriously weighing these two options, staring intently at Desmond’s pelvis, barely five inches from his face.

All at once Shaun practically jumped up, pressing his lips to Desmond’s and placing his hands firmly on his hips, steering him backward. Desmond chuckled against Shaun’s lips, not sure if he trusted the man not to run him into a wall. They turned a corner and went down a short hallway, Shaun groping at him and trying to eat his face. He turned him slightly until Desmond’s buttocks tapped against what was, he assumed, probably a door. He reached behind himself and searched blindly for a moment until he found the knob, turned it and pushed it in. once inside Desmond reversed their positions, turning them around and, after a quick glance around the room, pushed Shaun toward the bed and down onto it before straddling his hips. He looked down on Shaun with half lidded eyes; he was practically squirming under him. The only light in the room came from the streetlights, so many stories down on the road, shining in through the room’s two uncovered windows. Eyes adjusting quickly to the dim lighting, Desmond leaned down and caught the other’s lips, easing his fingertips under the hem of his sweater vest and pushing it gently up his body, breaking their kiss to tug the offending article of clothing over the Brit’s head and throwing it away from them and began to undo the buttons of the grey/blue dress shirt underneath. Shaun, apparently, was getting impatient, as he reached up with one hand and gave a tug to Desmond’s t-shirt, he wanted it _off_. Desmond smiled at his eagerness and happily obliged, shrugging out of the unzipped hoodie and then grasping the shirt and yanking the thing off, throwing it over his shoulder to be lost with the rest of the clothes somewhere on the floor. Shaun sat up, looking at Desmond and appreciating his newly exposed torso before latching his mouth onto the strong abdominal muscles, nipping and licking near the naval. It sort of tickled, Desmond observed, but wasn’t unpleasant and made his stomach start to flutter. 

Shaun pulled his legs out from under the other man and pulled him by the hips further up the bed, then he bent down, grabbing Desmond’s mostly undone belt and pulled it through the loops and off of his waist. He fumbled slightly with the button of his pants before pulling them down to bunch around his knees. He was kneeling on the bed spread and they wouldn’t go any further. Shaun made a frustrated noise in his throat and looked up at Desmond who rolled his eyes playfully and sat back on the bed, lifting his hips and allowing himself to be de-pantsed. His boxer briefs followed and both items of clothing were thrown off the bed in a random direction. Shaun sat up to kiss and suck at Desmond’s collar bone, putting a hand on his chest to push him backward on the bed, but Desmond put his hand behind him, stopping his backward momentum.

“Um, excuse me, but _one of us_ is wearing WAY to many items of clothing for upcoming activities, and this issue needs to be dealt with.”

He saw the cogs turning in Shaun’s brain. Clearly he was too inebriated to grasp that many large words in one sentence, but after a while he seemed to get the gist of it as he reached down to fumble with his own pants. Desmond grabbed a hold of his wrist and undid the button himself with deft fingers, pushing Shaun back to lie on the bed and raise his hips. He crawled up Shaun’s body as he threw the pants away from them, going in for a hungry kiss and working his way down; sucking his lower lip, lapping at his jaw and nibbling at his collar bone. He worked his way down his chest, pausing to suck and lap at each nipple, making Shaun gasp, until they were both red and glistening with saliva. He stopped to lap at his naval, like Shaun had done, that he had liked so much. 

By this time Shaun was whimpering and groaning having been worked up so much, and the slight tingle in his belly made him outright moan so loud he was tempted to cover his mouth, but definitely didn’t have the brain function right now to do anything but stare in rapt attention as Desmond worked his tongue and teeth all the way down his body until he got to his underwear.

Desmond looked up at Shaun from between his legs, head so low he could feel the heat radiating off of the other man’s pelvis. He brought his mouth down to the last garment on Shaun’s body and grasped the elastic band with his teeth. Shaun was looking at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. His breath hitched and sped up as Desmond slowly and gently pulled the briefs down until they were off his pelvis and halfway down his thighs, then he let his hands take over and moved his mouth back up until it was latched firmly onto the section of skin where groin met thigh. He breathed in deeply through his nose, loving the musky smell of the other man.

Shaun gasped and whimpered, tangling his fingers gently in Desmond’s hair as he sucked at the skin that was _so close ___to where he _really_ wanted the attention. Shaun wasn’t much for thinking right at that moment but he was _sure_ that last night with Chad hadn’t been _nearly_ this hot. It might be the alcohol talking but Desmond was _amazing._

“A- amazing.” He gasped. 

Oh… he hadn’t really _meant_ to say that out loud, but the other must have liked it because he chuckled low in his chest sending a light vibration into Shaun’s groin before tilting his head to look up at him, eyes hungry and dark with lust. It sent a shiver up Shaun’s spine. 

Desmond didn’t really fancy himself a _player_ or anything, but, he supposed, he did get around _a little_ and he knew from experience that Shaun was very _responsive_ , more so than was usual in a man. _God_ , he could really get used to this. Then Shaun had apparently had enough teasing because he leaned forward and pushed Desmond up, leaning on his elbows and knees in front of him, hands brushing his thighs and tongue lapping around his groin. He put his mouth at the base of Desmond’s cock and slid his lips around it, sucking the side of his shaft and pushing his tongue down on a pulsing vein. Desmond made an appreciative ‘mmm’ sound in his throat, but he knew he had to stop Shaun before he himself got too into it, there was still one more matter to take care of before they got down to serious business. Shaun might be too drunk and horny out of his /mind/ to care but one of them had to have the sense to make sure they were protected. As much as it pained him to do so he put his hand under Shaun’s jaw and gently tilted his head up to him, amused at the almost put off look he got in return. 

“Condoms and lube?” 

Shaun looked around dazedly for a moment before pointing to the nearest night stand. When Desmond crawled over to it he chuckled lowly when Shaun followed, trying to keep his mouth attached to _some_ part of his body at all times, running his hands over Desmond’s hot skin, and just generally trying to keep close to him. This one seemed to be a glutton for affection and contact. He’d be sure to keep that in mind. He rummaged around the drawer and quickly found what he wanted. Both were open but only one of the condoms and a little of the lube had been used. When he had them in hand he looked to Shaun who was sucking a quickly forming hickey onto his chest right under his pectoral muscle. He leaned down, detaching Shaun’s mouth from his skin, to push him carefully back onto the pillows and whisper hotly in his ear. 

“ Mmmm, _good boy_. You have been _so_ patient with my teasing.” 

He felt Shaun shudder as he rested back against the pillows, spread out beneath him. He nibbled the other man’s earlobe as he popped the cap on the lube, squeezing some into his hand and warming it between his fingers before reaching down between the two of them. 

Shaun reached up to put his arms around Desmond’s strong shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He spread his legs wider, giving Desmond better access. His breath hitched when he felt the first slick finger circle his entrance, just softly rubbing the tight ring of muscle. Shaun relaxed and it eased slowly into him, twisting and flexing lightly. _God_ , Chad hadn’t gone nearly this slow. He pushed the thought away quickly. He _was not_ going to think about that asshole while he was with another man. He groaned when he felt another finger push into him. This wasn’t his favorite part and could be uncomfortable in the beginning, but he knew it had to be done in order to go any further. Desmond, thankfully, sensing his discomfort, nuzzled and kissed into his hair and massaged his fingers upward. Shaun jerked as a flash of white hot pleasure shot up his spine and he released a long moan. 

Desmond picked up the pace then, scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out of Shaun, making sure to flex upwards regularly to push against his prostate. Every moan and whimper Shaun released into the side of his neck went straight to his groin and he wanted to be in him _now_ , but he took his time, making sure that Shaun was ready before going further. He put in the third finger, stretching Shaun carefully to accommodate his length. After a few minutes, when the other was pushing back onto him, uttering small whimpers and breathy moans, Desmond removed his fingers. Shaun groaned with the loss but knew that it would only get better. 

Shaun pulled back slightly, one hand still around Desmond’s shoulders and watched his every move attentively as he tore the packet open and rolled the condom down his length. He smirked bemusedly when Shaun’s tongue flicked out to moisten his dry lips, wide open eyes not even glancing away from Desmond’s own hands on his cock. When he lined himself up with Shaun’s entrance the other man actually moved a little closer to be able to see, leaning his head on Desmond’s shoulder, looking down between them. He obliged him happily, holding him there with one hand behind his back, the other on the bed next to Shaun’s hip to keep himself steady. He pushed forward slowly into Shaun, loving the small whimper and sharp intake of breath he received from the other man. 

Shaun watched as the head of Desmond’s cock disappeared within him but he was getting impatient now. Don’t get him wrong, he appreciated Desmond’s slow and considerate pace but dammit, he was not made of glass; he would _not_ break! He stretched his legs wide, leaning back slightly for leverage and wrapped them around Desmond’s waist before pulling him roughly forward, impaling himself on Desmond’s cock. It took him a moment, but once he regained his composure he smirked up at Desmond who’s eyes were glazed over in lust, surprised at having been fully sheathed in Shaun’s body so suddenly. 

‘Why you little devil.’ Desmond thought. He gave Shaun a quick moment to adjust to his size before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back into him _hard_ , the force of it making Shaun gasp and fall completely back against the pillows once more, smirk falling from his face as his lips parted slightly, breathing deeper, both arms now resting across his shoulders and gripping firmly. Desmond continued to push into him quickly and still picked up speed. He leaned down to bite and lap at Shaun’s neck and nip at his earlobes, both hands moving down to grasp his hips. 

“you know you could have just asked me to go _faster_ ” he growled hotly into Shaun’s ear, emphasizing the last word with a sharp bite to his neck, right over the throbbing pulse point, to which he got a soft, short cry, the grip on his shoulders tightening. He angled his thrusts upward slightly, looking for the spot that would make this worthwhile for Shaun. He grinned when the man gasped deeply, head rolling back onto the pillows. 

_‘Found it.’_

Shaun was breathing deeply, head back, eyes closed. He could feel Desmond’s girth pulsing inside of him, stretching him wider. He hit that wonderful spot inside of Shaun with each strong thrust, and with every hot surge of pleasure up his spine he saw white behind his closed eyelids. He knew that he was gasping and keening wantonly but couldn’t find it in him to try and control it, or even try to be quieter. God, it was just so _good_. He didn’t think it had _ever_ been this good with _anybody_. Shaun could feel the pleasure begin to pool in his lower belly, quickly making its way to a sharp peak and he knew that he was close. For a brief moment he spared a thought for the fact that he was about to come just from having someone _inside him_. That had certainly never happened before. His brain was beginning to go fuzzy and he couldn’t stop his moans from getting louder. His fingers curled into Desmond’s back, short nails leaving little red crescents in his tanned skin, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Oh, god… Desmond… AH! _So good! I … I’m…!_

Desmond, knowing Shaun was about to come, reached down between them to stroke his cock, not thinking for a second that he might not actually need to. He’d barely wrapped his hand around Shaun’s length when he let out a long, low moan; hot fluid dribbling down onto Desmond’s fingers. His muscles tensed and clamped as the waves of intense heat and pleasure wracked his body, warm silken insides stroking and massaging Desmond’s length. The other didn’t last long, his completion almost taking him by surprise at feeling Shaun’s muscles contract so violently around him, and he leaned forward to kiss Shaun hotly. He groaned into his mouth as he came and swallowed Shaun’s small whimpers and moans left over from his orgasm. 

Desmond pulled back from the intense kiss to look down at Shaun as they both struggled to catch their breath. The other was trembling from the intense orgasm and his eyes looked back at Desmond half-lidded, pupils blown. He gave a small shudder as Desmond pulled out and rolled off the bed, leaving Shaun to bask in his afterglow while he went to go find a bathroom. He located the small room not far from the bedroom, just outside the door and across the hall. He found a washrag and moistened it under the faucet with warm water before going back through the bed room door where Shaun was now sitting up in bed, his feet dangling over one side and looking at the door; probably having waited for him to come back. He walked over to the bed and pushing Shaun gently back to lie on the pillows. He wiped Shaun’s come off of his own fingers and a bit off of Shaun’s lower belly before going back into the bathroom to remove the condom and wipe the rag briefly over his own length. He deposited the wet cloth into the sink before going back to the bed where Shaun had already dozed off. He pushed his way in, rousing the other man only long enough to have him scoot over and then coaxed him to nuzzle down into his chest. He covered them both with a light sheet and wrapped his arms around Shaun, pulling him close. He was almost never this affectionate with his one night stands, not really thinking of himself as a cuddler, but he knew that the other would like it and didn’t mind having Shaun snuggled up so close to him, head under his chin and warm puffs of air being breathed into his chest. He knew that he really had to go, get back home before the day started, but looking down at a dozing Shaun he couldn’t find fault in a little cuddle and a quick nap before he left this mans bed. So he burrowed down into the pillow and allowed his heavy eyelids to close, lulled into a light sleep by Shaun’s slow even breathing and the feel of the others bare chest against his own. 

Morning came too soon in Desmond’s opinion; rich orange/gold light creeping through the window pane and the red sky visible behind pink morning clouds. He was almost reluctant to leave Shaun’s bed, not wanting to be without the unfamiliar but in no way unwelcome feel of another warm body pressed so close to his. Still he knew he had to get home and out of Shaun’s way before the man awoke, so he disentangled himself from Shaun and slipped carefully out of bed. He gathered up his clothes from the floor and put them on quietly before leaving the bedroom, the apartment and finally the building, walking over to where his baby waited for him along the curb, sleek black paint glowing faintly in the rays of early morning sun. He pulled out into the road and made his way home. 

Shaun woke up much later with sun streaming into his eyes once more and he pulled the pillow over his head. 

“Aauuuggh. Damn sun!” He grumbled irritably. He really needed to invest in some blinds. 

After a few moments of silence he lifted the edge of the pillow to glance over at the other side of the bed. Empty. 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position to scoot over to the edge and touch his feet carefully to the floor, wincing slightly at the cold hardwood on his warm bare skin. He walked slowly out of the room, noting that his were the only clothes strewn about the floor, and stood in the hall for a moment, listening. Of course he was gone. Had Shaun really expected him to stay? With Chad it had been different, but him? Shaun had known it was a one night stand, so why was he looking for any sign that the man was still here? He went back to bed and sat down heavily on the edge, leaning his chin on his hand and sighed. He would have to take a shower and get ready for work soon… 

He jumped, startled out of his thoughts by a shrill beeping noise emanating from somewhere in the room. His phone alarm. He must have woken before it was set to go off. He found his pants over in a corner and dug the phone from the pocket, silencing it with a tap of his fingers on the screen. He sighed again before going to take a shower and get ready for work… 

He had just retrieved his keys from in front of the door where he had dropped them the night before and shoved them into his pocket with his phone when he saw it. A hand written note right beside the door, taped to the wall. He stuck his breakfast, buttered toast, into his mouth and grabbed it. 

_Shaun,_

_Figured you had a day job and left so I wasn’t in your way._

_Desmond._

_P.S.- last night was great. Maybe call me sometime if you’re ever so inclined._

Below the message was a phone number and one of those little winkey faces. 

Shaun blushed, a small smile forming on his lips around the toast still in his mouth. Take that Chad; Desmond thought he was _great_. He stuck the note into the unoccupied pocket of his trousers, promising to enter the number in his phone later, and walked out the door. He chewed on his breakfast thoughtfully. He’d give Desmond a call in a few days. Didn’t want to seem… clingy or something. 

He smiled again to himself. Maybe his luck in love was beginning to get better. 


End file.
